30 seconds
by M. Pond
Summary: 4 people. 30 seconds. One future. How do Meredith, Derek, Addison and Mark react when they each see 30 seconds of their future in 6 months time? Set pre-series.


**A/N: I'm a little bit addicted to Flash Forward now and I couldn't resist a quick oneshot merging of GA and FF, especially when I can involve the little love square that was central to Grey's early years. What would have been Meredith, Derek, Addison and Mark's reaction to seeing their future when everything is so different in their present?**

**So yeah - this is set when Derek and Addison's marriage is in a rut back in New York, Mark's fighting his feelings for Addison and Meredith's still a med school student sleeping her way through many different boys. Oh and I know they flashed to April in Flash Forward but that's why creative license was invented.**

**And as an extra challenge - each section should be 200 words (if my word count is correct), 100 in the present and 100 in the FF. **

* * *

Addison shut her office door behind her, enjoying the first moment of peace since everything had happened. And as she did so, she felt the huge smile break out across her face. Everything was going to be alright. Her and Derek were going to be alright. The rush of joy she had felt in the future made her certain of that. She now knew that the future was free from the anxiety that plagued her marriage at the moment. The two of them were happy, finally happy once again. Yes, six months from now, everything was going to be perfect.

_Addison stared disbelievingly at the white stick in her hand and the small blue cross it displayed. Instead of the doubt she expected to feel, she just felt a rush of pure happiness._

_Fumbling for her phone, she hit the speed dial and waited for him to answer. As the dialing tone echoed in her ear, she continued to spin the stick in her hands, powerless to stop herself grinning. _

_"I'm pregnant," she declared the moment the call connected, unable to contain her happiness at the news. _

_She faintly heard his cheer as she was pulled back to the present._

_

* * *

_

For the first time in almost 30 years, Mark was glad that Derek seemed to be avoiding him. How could he face him now? Flopping down onto an empty sofa, he dropped his head into his hands. Everyone was talking about how the flashforwards were showing the definitive future, but if that was the case then he was going to gain the woman he loved, almost certainly at the expense of the man who was his brother in all but name. Was the bliss he had experienced in his future enough for him to be willing to lose his brother?

_Mark slouched in his leather chair, flicking absent-mindedly through a file in front of him. Distractedly, he allowed his eyes to focus on a photo of Addison that was framed on his desk and Mark couldn't help but feel shocked at the rush of love he felt, along with the presence of the photo itself._

_His phone buzzed on his desk and he grabbed it, glancing quickly to see it was Addison calling. _

_"I'm pregnant."_

_A rush of ecstasy filled Mark so quickly that he could be certain that she wasn't telling him he was about to be an uncle._

_

* * *

_

Derek shut himself away in the bathroom the moment he arrived home, avoiding Addison and her desperation to talk about the future. In fact, her desperation to talk just gave him the sinking feeling that he was supposed to know exactly what she was talking about. But his future had been distinctly lacking in his wife's presence and instead…instead there had been someone else; someone who had made him feel more alive than he had felt in years. But he'd no idea who she was or why he'd apparently abandoned his entire life in favour of this new one with her.

_Derek stood in an unfamiliar elevator when the doors opened to reveal an equally unfamiliar blonde woman in scrubs. But apparently he knew her judging by the intense feelings that suddenly overcame him._

_"It's not happening again."_

_"I've no idea what you're talking about."_

_She spun around to face him and the anger in her tone was destroyed by the smile on her face and the look of lust in her eye._

_"The whole kissing in the elevator thing. Not going to happen."_

_He smirked at her before bending down to kiss her passionately; something that she willingly responded to._

* * *

For the first time in months, Meredith had rejected the offer of a one-night stand. Normally she had no qualms about jumping into bed with the nearest guy but tonight…tonight something had been off. She'd told her roommate that it was due to stress about their upcoming finals. But she knew it was more than that. Because as she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but picture the dark-haired stranger in her flashforward. And because as pathetic as it was, in those 30 seconds with him, she'd felt like someone finally wanted her and that she finally mattered to someone.

_Meredith waited for the elevator, examining the patient's chart she was holding. But as the doors opened, her attention was stolen by the attending stood in the elevator. Stepping forward, she was overly aware of the close proximity between them and the craving that she had to close the gap that was left._

_"It's not happening again," she said._

_His reply made her desperately fight the urge to smile but as she turned to face him, she knew it was hopeless. _

_And before she knew it, he was kissing her and it felt like the most right thing in the world._

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
